This study is a randomized, placebo controlled trial to examine the effects of a short course of salsalate (3 grams per day for 7 days) on insulin action and secretion, using gold standard measurements of insulin action, the euglycemic-hyperinsulinemic clamp, and insulin secretion, the hyperglycemic clamp technique. During this study measures of inflammation are collected prior to and following the intervention to investigate how changes in these markers are associated with changes insulin action. Monocytes are also collected prior and following the intervention to specifically investigate the role of the IKK beta pathway in insulin action. Recruitment for this study is ongoing with final results expected in late 2007/early 2008.